


Dirty Talk

by arlene28



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on the song Dirty Talk by Wynter Gordon
Relationships: Derek Hale/Reader, Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Kudos: 30





	1. Kitten Heels (Derek/Female Reader)

“Derek, have you seen my hairbrush?!” I call through his loft as I try to get ready for work.

“It’s on the coffee table!” He calls back from the shower.

I sigh and walk into the living room, grabbing my brush to do my hair. Once I’ve put my hair into a bun I look around for my shoes and groan as I see my options are sneakers or my evening wear kitten heels. 

“What’s wrong?” Derek asks, walking into the room.

I look at him, taking a minute to eye his bare chest which still has water droplets running down it. He smirks as he scents my arousal and I pull him closer by his jean waistband to kiss him deeply. When I pull away, I’m breathing harshly, and his eyes have shifted colour.

“I have to go to work.” I whine, looking up at him.

“I know.” He breathes, voice deeper.

I groan and pull myself away, bending to put my heels on.

“You’re wearing them?” He growls, watching me closely.

“It’s these or sneakers and I can’t wear sneakers to work.” I grumble, not looking at him.

“You can’t wear them.” He growls, walking up so he’s right behind me.

“Why does it matter?” I gasp in exasperation.

My complaints die in my throat as I turn to him, seeing his lust blown wolf eyes and his impressive bulge in his jeans.

“You can’t wear them.” He growls again.

“Y-you like them?” I gasp in surprise.

He doesn’t answer with words, instead he grabs my hair and kisses me deeply. I lean into him, moaning as I kiss him back. His hands slide down to grip my ass and I gasp as he grinds his erection into me. All thoughts of work leave my head as he kisses me again and again, making me drip with need for him. I grin into his kiss as I get a naughty idea and sweep his feet out from under him. He gasps as he lands on his back on the floor and I grin down at him.

“What are you doing?” He demands huskily but he’s smirking, willing to play with me.

I step on his chest with one heel, pinning him in place. He lays there, both knowing he could move me at any time with his strength. I begin to slowly remove my clothes until I’m standing naked above him, digging my kitten heel into his chest harder. He moans and his eyes close at the sensation, cock twitching through his jeans. I slide my foot down and press it against his hard on, making him cry out. His back arches and he stares up at me longingly. There’s something so empowering about having an alpha writhing beneath my heel, wanting me. Needing me. 

“Tell me what you want.” I purr at him, rubbing his hard on with my heel again.

“You, wrapped around me with those heels digging into my flesh as I make you cum again and again.” He growls, eyes changing to red.

“Then do it.” I gasp.

He lets out a loud growl and suddenly I’m pressed between him and the wall. He undoes his jeans and hooks my knees over his forearms, slamming his cock deep inside me with an ease that comes from practice. I cry out and meet his thrusts, causing my heels to dig into his back. He growls and nips at my neck with his human teeth as he drives into me faster and harder. My heels are drawing blood and my hands are yanking his hair as he drives me closer to my climax. His growls are becoming pants and an occasional roar as he gets even harder inside me. My nails trail along his shoulders and he begins to suck at my nipples. 

“Derek!” I scream as I fall over the edge hard enough to squirt for him.

He roars my name as he cums too, filling me to overflowing with his seed. We just stay that way for a while, trying to catch our breath. 

“I need to store more clothes here otherwise I’ll never get to work again.” I chuckle breathlessly.

“You could just bring all your stuff here?” He questions, looking at me with a soft smile he only ever shows me.

“You mean it?” I gasp.

“Yes.” He laughs.

“Okay.” I smile.

He kisses me deeply, carrying me to the bed.

“Plus, I have a whole collection of these kitten heels.” I whisper in his ear, laughing as he growls in arousal.


	2. Lingerie (Derek Hale/Female Reader)

Three hours into a shopping spree with Lydia and I’m really wondering why I agreed. We’ve both spent a small fortune and now she’s pulling me into a lingerie store. I look around but can’t imagine ever wearing any of the things here.

“You should buy this. It’s so your colour.” Lydia grins, holding up a slip.

“No way! I am way to fat to try that and I have scars.” I mutter, shaking my head.

“You’re buying it. Derek will love it.” She states, eyes narrowing at me.

“No.” I state.

An hour later, I’m in the loft looking at myself in the mirror. I did of course buy the lingerie and now I’m grimacing at myself. It covers some of my scars but, like I told Lydia, I’m too chubby to be wearing things like this. I may be the same clothes size as Lydia, but I have more curves on my stomach and hips than she does. I sigh, planning to take it off when Derek walks into the door of the loft. I squeak and wrap the blanket from the bed around myself, making Derek raise an eyebrow.

“Why are you wrapped in the blanket? I’ve seen you naked you know?” He teases with a small smile.

“I’m not naked.” I snap, blushing furiously.

“So, why the blanket then?” He chuckles, reaching for the blanket.

“No!” I gasp but it’s too late.

He pulls the blanket free and I look at the floor, waiting for him to sneer or laugh at me. I look up with a gasp as I hear a low growl. His eyes have changed colour as they rake my body. I blush harder, wrapping my arms around my waist.

“Lydia made me buy it.” I squeak.

“Remind me to thank her later.” He says in his deep wolf voice.

I blink at him in shock as he reaches for me, lifting me and dropping me on the bed. I yelp as I bounce but then he’s on me. He kisses me deeply as his hands roam my lace covered body, making me squirm and grip his hair. He kisses along my jaw and nips at my throat, making me tilt my head and moan his name. His mouth continues down to trail open mouthed kisses along the top of my cleavage. He pushes the slip up my hips to expose my wet folds to him.

“So beautiful. So sexy.” He groans, looking down at me.

I blush but can’t bring myself to argue with him against the lust in his glowing wolf eyes. He moves down to kiss and nip along each thigh, making me squirm and mewl at the sensations. My hands tug on his hair needily as he slowly gets closer to my core. He inhales deeply, moaning at my scent before burying his face in my folds. My hips jerk and I yelp his name as he sucks at my clit, two fingers pushing inside and curling against that spot inside that makes me see stars. I yank his hair as I writhe for him, his name falling from my lips like a mantra. He scrapes his teeth against my clit and I come apart, screaming his name as I arch into him.

“You taste so damn good.” He hums as he moves over my prone body.

I blink up at him in a daze but gasp as he slowly pushes his cock into my soaked pussy, I don’t even know when he undid his jeans. My hands cling to his t-shirt as he begins to thrust deep and slow, making my pussy squelch. I bite my bottom lip, both aroused and embarrassed by the sound. He begins to speed up but still manages to hit me deep, my jaw dropping as I let out a string of sounds.

“I’m taking you to buy more of these.” He states possessively, fangs growing as he looks down at me.

“O-okay!” I mewl, eyes closing as my arousal builds.

“I’m the only one allowed to see you in these.” He growls, rhythm becoming erratic as he gets closer too.

“Yes!” I cry as he begins to slam against that spot inside.

“Cum!” He snarls.

I cry out raggedly as his command pushes me over the edge, making me gush over his cock. He lets out a howl as he cums too, filling me so much my stomach bulges slightly. He slumps down, catching himself on his elbows so he doesn’t crush me and kisses me gently.

“I love you.” He smiles down at me.

“I love you too.” I smile back, voice cracking from overuse.

“I definitely have to thank Lydia.” He chuckles as he moves to curl around my side, holding me close.

“Y-you really like it on me?” I ask softly.

“You look perfect to me whatever you do or don’t wear but yes, I like it on you.” He says seriously.

I smile and curl into him.

“Rest now. We’ll go shopping later.” He grins down at me.

I chuckle but close my eyes, enjoying being in his arms and knowing he loves me completely, flaws and all.


	3. Pantyhose (Peter Hale/Female Reader)

Pantyhose

I sigh as I sit on Derek’s sofa and begin to put on the pantyhose that goes with my sexy nurse costume. I feel eyes on me but ignore it, figuring it’s one of the teen pack members getting a hormone filled eyeful. We all decided to get ready at Derek’s place for our Halloween night of fun. The teens have a school party to go to and the adults are going to the party at the town hall. 

“Ready?” Scott asks the younger pack members and then leads them out the door.

I can still feel eyes on me as I move to pull on the panty hose on my other leg. I look up and catch Peter staring at me hungrily. I glare at him but he just smirks, leaning against the wall. 

“What? Still have a thing for nurses? Didn’t work out well last time.” I taunt him.

“I don’t remember my nurse looking quite so…slutty.” Peter drawls.

“Oh no! You found my weakness! I just give such a crap about opinions of psychos.” I laugh.

He growls, eyes narrowing as he steps closer to me.

“That’s enough.” Derek snaps as he comes down the stairs.

I finish pulling on my stockings and stand up, slipping into my heels.

“What are you two supposed to be, anyway?” I ask, noticing that they’re both dressed normally.

“Pissed off werewolves that don’t want to go.” Derek growls.

“Oh, come on, guys! It’ll be fun. You do both remember what fun is, don’t you?” I grin.

“I prefer to be alone.” Derek states gruffly.

“Of course, I remember what fun is.” Peter grins. “I remember hunting you through the woods as you sobbed in fear.”

Derek groans as I step right up to Peter.

“I was not sobbing in fear! And I put an arrow through your eye that night, remember?” I taunt him.

“Lucky shot.” He snaps, eyes beginning to change colour.

“Right, I’m leaving. See you both later if either of you survives.” Derek groans, pissed at our constant bickering, as he leaves.

Peter doesn’t respond, too busy running his eyes over my body.

“What are you staring at?” I snap, hands on my hips.

“Just imagining how you’d look in nothing but those stockings.” He smirks.

“Yeah, well, keep imagining coz you’ll never find out.” I state but can’t hide the way my heart speeds up.

“You sure about that?” He purrs.

“Shut up.” I snap breathily.

He grins, every inch the predator, as he cages me against the wall with his arms.

“Y-you really do have a thing for nurses, don’t you?” I try to sneer.

He chuckles and leans down to press his forehead against mine, making me swallow a lump in my throat. He licks his lips and leans in to press his lips against mine. It’s just a chaste press of lips but it feels like my blood boils from it and I open my mouth with a moan. He purrs and deepens the kiss even more. My hands move to slide up his back and grip his shirt. He presses his body against mine and I mewl, wrapping my leg around his waist. His hands move to slide the dress open, pulling it off and throwing it away somewhere in the room. He pulls away and looks down at me in just the stockings and heels, growling.

“No underwear?” He growls.

“It makes lines.” I shrug, looking up at him and kicking my heels off.

His eyes go blue as he stares at me, undoing his trousers before grabbing my hips to lift me up the wall. I yelp and wrap my arms and legs around him, moaning as his cock rubs against my folds. 

“Do you know how infuriating you are?” He growls.

“How?” I whisper, staring up at him.

“Teasing me, arguing with me or wearing clothes that make my cock hurt in need. I never know if I want to kill you or fuck you.” He admits softly.

“I’d much prefer the fucking option.” I smirk at him.

He growls and slams deep inside me, making me cry out. My head drops back against the wall and my nails dig into his shoulders. He watches my face for the first few thrusts, making sure I’m not in pain, and then begins to kiss and nip along my throat. I moan and whine as he seems to hit every sensitive spot I have, causing fireworks behind my eyelids.

“You’re mine now.” He husks in my ear. “Mine. Only mine from now on.” 

“As long as I dress as a nurse?” I can’t help but ask cheekily.

He snarls and begins to move faster, claws growing enough to dig into my flesh. I cry out and kiss him deeply, careful of his fangs. I pull away with a cry of his name as I cum. He snarls as my pussy clamps around him and he cums inside me. My head drops against his shoulder as I pant for breath. He nuzzles my neck and hum.

“For the record, nurses don’t do anything for me.” He whispers. “You in stockings, however, does.”

“I’ll have to remember that.” I chuckle.


	4. Foreplay (Diego Hargreeves/Female Reader)

Foreplay  
I wake with a gasp, sitting bolt upright, staring into the dark corner of my bedroom.

“Who’s there?” I call out in a shaky voice.

No one answers but I can feel someone watching me.

“My boyfriend Diego will be here any minute, so you better go before he kicks your ass.” I call out, reaching out for my phone.

I gasp as I realise my phone is gone and I press myself up against the wall.

“Boyfriend?” Diego’s amused voice comes from the corner and I sigh in relief.

“Diego?! What the fuck? You scared the shit out of me!” I shout angrily.

“If I was your boyfriend, I’d put you over my knee and slap some sense into you.” He growls, stepping forwards.

“What the hell are you doing and where is my phone?” I demand, choosing to ignore his threat and the way it turns me on.

“How many times have I told you to lock your window at night and sleep with a weapon?” He demands instead of answering me.

“I’m perfectly safe, Diego.” I sigh, rolling my eyes at him.

I gasp as I’m grabbed by my ankles and pulled down the bed, Diego’s weight pinning me down.

“If I was an attacker, I could do anything to you right now.” He growls, staring down at me.

My mouth goes dry at his proximity and I can’t stifle the moan that slips past my lips at the feel of him pressed against me. He tilts his head and then smirks down at me. I tense as his mouth suddenly lands on mine but open up with a moan as he nips at my lips. He deepens the kiss, tongue sliding over mine, once he feels me relax into him. My legs wrap around his and my hands cling to his shoulders. 

“Diego!” I gasp as one of his knives slices open my pyjamas, giving him instant access to my body.

“Want me to stop?” He whispers huskily into my ear.

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop.” I whine, hips bucking up as much as I can.

He chuckles and nips at my pulse point, making me mewl. He groans and sucks a mark into my skin. I writhe beneath him and his hand moves to my folds.

“So wet for me, Mami.” He purrs.

He smirks and rubs his fingers over my clit, making me cry out at the feel of his calloused fingers. I pull his head round to kiss him again, squirming and grinding into his touch. He moves his hand so that two fingers push inside me and his thumb rubs my clit, making me arch with a cry. He kisses his way down my neck and chest until he can suck a nipple into his mouth. 

“Diego! Oh, so close!” I whimper, gripping his head.

He growls and bites down slightly on my breast as his fingers curl against that spot inside, making me cum with a wail of his name. I pant for breath as I come back down, looking up into his smirking face as he sucks his fingers clean.

“You taste so delicious, Mami, I want more.” He purrs, kissing his way down my body.

I gasp as he nuzzles my folds and yelp as he suddenly licks a swipe up my slit. He hums and thrusts his tongue deep inside me, his beard scratching my most sensitive flesh. I moan, hips bucking and fingers gripping the sheets. I moan and mewl as he eats me out like an expert, playing my body perfectly. It’s not long before my thighs are tightening against his head as I get so close to my edge.

“Diego! So close!” I whimper, writhing.

He groans against my pussy as he rubs at my clit with two fingers. I scream his name as he pinches my clit and I cum with a gush. I whimper from oversensitivity as he laps up every drop before smiling at me. I lay limply, eyes closed as I try to catch my breath.

“Don’t tell me you’re done already, Mami. That was just the foreplay.” He purrs as he crawls up my body.


End file.
